Synthetic Ever After
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Chase is a courser. Coursers are killing machines. When Chase meets a detective from the mainland she winds up in a scheme that is all encompassing with a scheming Dima at the helm. The goal? Peace in Far Harbor AND a happy marriage. Can both be accomplished?


Chase didn't believe in happiness. At least not in the way everyone else seemed to talk about it. Happiness was a luxury that only the unaware could enjoy. As far as she was concerned her job prohibited her from being happy. After all, the Institute had never designed her that way. They hadn't meant for her to feel sympathy or care. They'd only meant for her to kill their enemies and reclaim their synths. And for a long time she was very good at it. The best. Even X6 wound up envying her success in the field.

That all changed when she found herself outside of Diamond City one day. A institute pistol was in her hand, and it was pointed at a young woman. She was sobbing, holding a small boy as she tried to shield him from the group attempting to kill them. Father had wanted to experiment with child synths seeing that they would be able to infiltrate the settlements around the Commonwealth. When he created the child he hadn't expected it to gain as much free will as he did.

That was why Chase and two other coursers had been dispatched to reclaim him.

Unfortunately the boy had been taken in by a woman. She never learned her name and it was never given to her. It didn't matter to any of the reclamation team.

It certainly had never mattered to Chase, who went by her Institute unit designation at the time. Until she saw the fear and tears.

There was something about the woman. The way she protected the boy. Why did that affect her so much?

Father's orders had been to kill the synth and the woman. No witnesses. The other two coursers were waiting, eyebrows quirked as they looked at each other, wondering why their comrade hadn't already pulled the trigger and carried out the mission. The woman only sobbed louder and looked at her, pleading. "Please let him go, kill me but let Tommy go" she had said.

Tommy. So he had even been given a name by the woman.

Two blaster shots rang out, both equally well timed and placed.

The other coursers dropped, hitting the ground and splashing into the mud caused by the non-stop rain that had overtaken the Commonwealth for the past few days. Chase looked down at the corpses and couldn't stop herself from thinking. What had she done?

All was silent except for the light pitter patter of rain on the asphalt and Chase slowly turned to the woman and the boy. They looked up at her expectantly, shock clearly evident on their faces. They hadn't expected mercy. Not since they had been pursued a few hours before could they have imagined such an outcome. Chase tries her best and gives a light smile, her mouth twisting into a grimace before giving up entirely. "Go. And throw away your shoes" she says to the young boy. "The institute tracker beacon is in the sole. They won't be able to find you without it" she finishes, turning to walk away. "Thank you" she hears, and turns to see the woman get up, gathering the boy into her arms before rushing off into an alleyway, her footfalls getting farther and farther away until being hidden entirely but the rain.

Chase stands there, her eyes fixed on the two dead coursers. She doesn't know what to think. Until this point she never thought she would be allowed to think.

The chip would first have to be removed. The Institute could use it to track her if she didn't. She's quick to pull the knife from her boot and press it gently into the skin of her neck, working to get under the skin. It's a small incision and she is quickly able to extricate the chip. A second later it is on the ground, smashed under her foot.

She couldn't really tell you what had happened after that. The first thing she did was walk. Past Diamond City and into the wastes. There was never any real threat to her. She was a courser after all. The combat simulation and training never went away. There was also the fact that she was designed to be a killing machine.

She chanced upon a few raiders. They were holding a girl hostage and surely were going to do something horrible to her if she didn't intervene. Normally the Institute didn't care if some wastelander got hurt or killed. Chase did though. And for some reason she was curious about that ghost in her machine.

It's another quick fight, the raiders being even less of a challenge than the coursers. Standing over the dead things, the other woman looked up at her unlikely savior, dressed as she was in her now tattered black uniform.

"You're a courser" he had said simply, shocking the synthetic warrior. "How do you know? It's not often that people outside of the institute know of us. Unless you are with the railroad" she asks, skeptical of the organizations designs on synths. The blonde woman shakes her head no dramatically. "No I'm a synth. I just got away from the railroad actually. They really aren't all they're cracked up to be" she says with a smile.

Apparently the woman, Z786 or Courtney as she liked to be called, had broken free from the institute and went to the railroad. In order to keep her safe they wanted to wipe her mind and send her out of the commonwealth. She broke out of their safehouse at Ticonderoga and booked it, wanting to keep her memories. Her reasoning was vague but it had something to do with a scientist who had been kind to her. Chase did not press any further.

So she had intended to try and make it on her own in the wasteland but found that to be harder than anticipated. Eventually she had heard a radio transmission from a place called Far Harbor. Apparently it was a haven for synths, a place where they could be safe. A man or synth named Dima was in charge and had promised Courtney sanctuary if she could only reach the island.

"Would you...like to come with me?" She has asked the courser and for some reason she could not verify to this day, she had said yes. What followed was a brutal trek through the Commonwealth. After all they were in Concord at the time. But with Chase's combat skills it was quickly accomplished. Both managed to gain passage on a boat to Far Harbor, a man by the name of Kenji having taken their caps to transport them. He didn't even know the name of the place. Just the coordinates. It was rather strange to Chase. Almost as if he was programmed. She put it aside however, her mind instead focused on what she would need to do to change her life.

There was still the guilt of course. She had turned against everything she had known and killed two fellow synths. That was not something that was easy to come to terms with quickly.

Courtney had tried to engage her, sitting near her and speaking with her but it was not enough. The courser still kept her distance, allowing her mind to dwell upon the past. After a time Courtney let her alone. When they finally made their way to the town of Far Harbor, Courtney decided to stay there instead. It wasn't as if anyone knew she wasn't human and there was apparently need for labor in the town. Chase bid her the best of luck and decided to make the trek up to the observatory on her own.

It was a quiet island. Only the sound of the forest emanating around her. She met a strange woman bowing before an alter, obviously suffering from radiation damage as her hair was patchy and falling out. She said nothing and neither did Chase, instead opting to continue onto the observatory.

When she finally reached it she was not impressed. It provided all the basics and many wants but it was still just a place rife with the ghosts of the old world. Dima was accommodating and his appearance did not put Chase off to staying. He convinced her quickly enough to take on the duty of guarding and protecting Arcadia as he called it while Faraday, a synth who handled all the technical aspects of the operation.

Chase agreed, what else could she do? She needed to do something so she began to do Dima's dirty work. Not only would she ferry synths to the island but she also helped orientate them. She kept to herself despite all this. She had no connection to them. That's not to say she didn't care. After all Dima meant the world to her for all that he had done to help her but she still could not connect. How could she? She was never programmed to value people or relationships. She could not do anything about it.

She spent most of her time alone and never expected that to change. Little did she know, that someone was exiting a boat onto the docks right now that would change her life, and Far Harbor forever.

She heard the gunfire, the sound of gulpers and anglers assaulting the hull of Far Harbor. How could she not? Any day that town would sink into the sea or be swallowed up by the island. The fog was a new touch as well, having driven every sane person onto the rotting wood of the pier.

The gunfire stopped as soon as it had begun and all fell silent, the island apparently sated by whatever blood it was able to take.

Chase wondered where she had picked up these superstitions. Perhaps it was that old man who conversed with her st the bar? She couldn't remember his name but it reminded her of a poet? Wadsworth? It didn't matter. She wouldn't see him again.

A few hours later a knock was heard on the door, echoing down the empty chambers of Arcadia. Most synths continued with whatever they were doing but Chase was instantly on guard. Dima slowly Rose from his seat while Faraday moved to his side. A pistol quickly found it's way to her hand and she moves slowly to the entrance, grasping the door handle and opening it quickly. She thrusts the pistol into the intruders face, fully intent on killing whoever it was at the slightest hint of a threat.

The man simply puts his hands up and smiles, a quite unexpected reaction for someone with a gun in his face. "Easy there babe easy. I'm a friend. Or at least I'd like to be" he says with a wink. He's handsome, well built and with brown eyes. His face has stubble on it, showing that he hadn't shaved for a few days. His eyes landed on hers, and for some reason she felt the overwhelming urge to look back. Her pistol didn't drop however, her combat senses still the most highly present factor in her mind. He was dressed in a brown and tattered coat, a fedora of the same color on his head.

When the pistol remains on him he shrugs and smiles, moving into his jacket slowly and pulling out a pack of cigarettes before reaching for the lighter in his other pocket. "What's with you people on this island? Greeted by some overgrown lizards and fish at the dock and then by a gun in the face here?" He asks, lighting the cigarette and putting it in between his lips. "Although, the gorgeous dame holding the gun is certainly a plus" he said, smirking at Chase.

Gorgeous. She knew it was a complimentary comment but what did dame mean? She had no idea. Her pistol remains trained on the man and she says nothing.

He takes another drag on his cigarette and rolls his eyes. "Look toots, names Frank. Valentine's Detective Agency. Looking for a girl by the name of Kasumi Nakano. Her parents miss her a ton and think it's rather cruel of you synths up to her to have taken her like this".

Dimas voice comes from behind her, monotonous and far away. "Valentine. Would that be Nick Valentine?" He comes closer, the sounds of his servos firing and moving along their circuits as he places his eyes upon the newcomer. "You are not Nick Valentine." He says simply to which Frank quirks an eyebrow. "Huh, guess I'm not the only detective here" he asks, his cigarette being exhaled again. "I work with him though. Sent me after Kasumi as I was just telling your girl here" he says, as Chase slowly lowers her pistol. "I am not a girl" she says simply to which the man nods, holding his hands with his palms up in apology. "Meant no offense ma'am. And I know you're not a girl. I know what you are" he says.

"A institute Courser" she says to which he shakes his head. "Nah, a gorgeous woman. Now anyway, can you guys take me to Kasumi? Really just want to get her home and get paid you know? Lots of cases to take in the Commonwealth these days with the big bad boogeyman gone."

"The institute is destroyed?" Asks Faraday, having come up behind the trip quickly. Dima looks at the detective as well, the same question in his eyes. "Yeah. Blew it up myself. But that's not important" he says, clearly not wanting to speak on it any further. For some reason she believed him instantly. The way he spoke it was sure and confident. No hint of any tremor in his voice or sarcasm.

"Well, if this is indeed true you've done the world a great service and I offer you my personal than-" Dima says before being cut off. "Save it pal. Had my own reasons. Where's Kasumi?"

Dima is apparently unphased by his rudeness and simply addresses his question. "I'm afraid you've come all this way for nothing detective. Kasumi is with us but I doubt she wishes to leave. You see, the real Kasumi is dead. She is a synth. Please pass along my condolences to her family" he says before the man pushes past the three. "I'd rather see her for myself of you don't mind. Hey gorgeous? Mind taking me to her?" He asks, his hands in his pocket non-threateningly.

She looks to Dima who simply nods and ushers her out with a tilt of his chin. Chase complies leading the man into the basement where she knows the girl likes to work in peace. She is quiet but she is quite interested in the man walking beside her. Why was he here? What was his ultimate goal? It would all be revealed in time. But one of her pressing questions is what does he mean by gorgeous, dame or girl? These words all float in her mind but without meaning. She had the capacity to learn of course but such opportunities were limited in Arcadia. After all , the synths here all suffered the same limitations except for Dima who was not forthcoming on advancing other synths.

Perhaps this newcomer would help her then? After all he seemed worldly and knowledgeable. She could learn much from him, not least of which the meaning of those words he had used. She turns to ask him but it's too late that she realizes they are already at Kasumi. He walks past her, giving her a gentle smile. "Thanks doll. Appreciate it" he says, sending an odd feeling up her spine. It was strange to say the least.

"Kasumi Nakano?" He asks the girl in the green jumpsuit. She jumps quickly, having been engrossed in the engine she was working on. "Umm just Kasumi please. How can I help you?" She asks, Chase having stayed just a little bit back.

He smiles at her as well, forcing a bit of disappointment into Chase's consciousness. Did he smile at everyone like that? She rather liked the thought of being special.

"Actually it's about how I can help you Kasumi. Your parents sent me to bring you home. They miss you. And they also think it's ridiculous that you believe you're a synth" he says before casting an apologetic smile over his shoulder. "Not that there's anything wrong with that at all" he says quietly eyeing her up and down. More strange feelings spread over her body. Good feelings of course but also bad due to their strangeness.

"I...they sent someone after me? No! I can't go back. I feel awful for Mr and Mrs Nakano but I am not their daughter. They are better off without me. I'm a synth. I don't have answers to so much of my life".

Frank sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look it may be true. You might be a synth. But look at what you're doing to them? You're killing them. They believe you're their daughter and for the longest time so did you. What do you have to gain from being here over there huh?" He asks to which she seems to sober a bit.

"Well…..you're right. But something is going on here" she says before nervously looking at Chase. Frank turns and smiles at her again. "Don't worry about her toots. I have a feeling she can be trusted. What do you think is going on here?" He asks, turning back to Kasumi.

Chase moves closer and tries to smile, again coming out more like a grimace, at Kasumi. "Please, share your thoughts" she says simply, standing next to the detective.

Kasumi nods and looks back towards Frank. "Dima is hiding something. I don't know what it is but I haven't exactly bought the whole ' I have the islands best interests at heart' thing he has going on. Maybe talk to him? See what's going on?" She asks to which Frank nods, looking toward Chase. "Alright Kasumi. Me and gorgeous here can check it out. But it's gonna get dangerous. Things involving me always do. So you're going to head home. I've paid for a boatman to take you back. You hear? Go home kid. Be happy. You've still got a family. Yours or not it's there for you. I don't have that luxury anymore" he says, the sadness palpable in his voice.

Kasumi is moved. She could tell that the untold truth in his words that she wants to take his advice. She still has an argument to make however. "But what if you need me? I know a lot about the island and I can help you. Aside from that I want to see this through to the end" she says to which Frank responds by lighting another cigarette. "Can you hold a gun?" He asks her simply to which she shakes her head no. "Then you're no use to me girl. No offense of course but Ms, I never actually got your name" he asks Chase to which she is quick to respond.

"You may call me Chase" she says simply, wondering at what he was angling towards. She was also curious as to why she was even listening to this. No matter how suspicious of Dima she might be at times this sounded a lot like treason to her. Why was she allowing this man she hadn't known for more than a few minutes implicate her in one of his schemes.

She would see it through however. At least until any action is to be taken.

"Right. Chase here seems more than capable of helping me out. Less likely to get killed. Let this to the grown ups huh? Besides, your mom said you came here because you didn't have freedom? Well the Commonwealth is a lot safer nowadays. Go back and talk to Preston Garvey. He's an old friend of mine. The Minutemen are always looking for volunteers and you don't even need to leave your house if you don't want to. Sound fair?" He asks to which the Asian girl nods and stands up, gathering up her bag with what Chase knew to be all her things.

"Alright. Well...if you can't use me and if things really are going to get dangerous. Maybe I should head home but how can I go on with…."

"You forget everything you think and focus on what you remember alright? The fact is those are your parents, you're not a synth and you need to stop asking for more than the world alright?" He says, placing his hands on the girls shoulders. "Would they have sent me after you if they didn't love you? And it's not like they sent some thug. They sent for Nick Valentine and his partner. Alright? I've been through a lot to get here and I'm going to have something to show for it and that !eams you're going home, hugging your parents and living a happy life. We clear?" He asks to which the now emotional girl tearily responds.

"You're right. I can't believe I did that to them" she says before beginning to sob. This brings an open softening of the man who wraps her up in his arms and rubs her back. "Hey hey hey, I can't stand it when a dame cries. Look we all get mixed up alright? But it isn't the detour that matters. It's if we get back on the road alright?" He says, calming the girl and quickly pulling out a rag to wipe her eyes.

"Now I've got a guy outside. Name of Longfellow. He's a friend of mine. A little smelly and drunk but he's a nice guy. Name of Longfellow. He'll bring you to the boat and the boat will bring you home. Got a guy by the name of Maccready on board who will not only protect you but make sure you get home. I've got a lot of money riding on you so just count yourself lucky. When my son was taken I had to take off after him alone. You've not only got the Detectives after you but the Minutemen and the Gunners looking out for you. Dig?"

She sniffles and wipes a final tear before letting go of Frank. "I dig. I...don't know how to thank you." He just rolls his eyes. "Maybe by listening to listening to your parents for once" he says before pushing her towards the door. She smirks and walks off, casting a wave behind her before walking out of Arcadia.

Frank laughs and lights another cigarette. It's quiet for what feels like many hours until Chase can no longer hold it in.

"You are a father aren't you? I can tell how gentle you are with Kasumi. Also the fact that you said so. Did you find your son?" She asks nervously, not used to human norms and emotions quite yet.

"Yeah. But I never got him back. We were frozen you know? My wife and I with Shaun. The institute, some people like you I guess, broke in and killed her before taking Shaun. Froze me for another seventy years and then raised him as who you know as Father. I tried to talk to him. Convince him that what he was doing is wrong. But...well" he grows quiet and looks down at his feet. "He didn't listen and wound up losing it all. We saved as many people as we could but I couldn't save him. He was dying anyway."

Another bout of silence takes over and he licks his lips before looking off to a point somewhere in the distance.

"The look he gave me before he did. The hatred on his face. I.."

He shakes his head and looks away and before she knows what she's doing her arms are around his chest, her head resting on him. His eyes go wide at seeing the woman nestled into him, obviously trying to comfort him as he had comforted Kasumi. Chase for her part couldn't understand what was happening to her. Why was she feeling the need to comfort him? And why was she enjoying touching him? As his arms settle around her, going to her waist to hold her close, she feels her synthetic heartbeat increase.

"Huh, you know I have seen a few coursers in my life but never thought I'd hug one. Or that the one I would be hugging would be such a knockout. But we really should get back to this mystery that girl left us with. You up for finding out what is up with Dima?"

He pushes her back, gently of course but she doesn't like it all the same. She enjoyed being in his arms and it was a feeling she wanted to explore more. Perhaps later he would allow her to hug him again. "Yes. I am curious myself but….I won't hurt him. Not with everything he has done for me and the others. We should approach him first. See what he has to say. I am sure Dima will be as honest as possible. At least with me"

"Alright then Chase. You lead the way"

"But before we go, can you tell me what a knockout is?" She asks curiously making him laugh as she begins to walk towards the stairs. "Well, let's just say it's a word that a guy uses to describe a girl that he really likes looking at" he says simply before they go and meet with Dima.

The meeting went well. After all, Frank's honesty and straightforwardness basically forced the situation out of Dima. His memories stored at the Nucleus, the kill code for the wind turbine and the other measures against Far Harbor and the Children of Atom. The tenuous situation was well known to all on the island but the fact that Dima had been trying to find a solution quickly endeared him to Frank and Chase. They agreed, both of them, to infiltrate the Nucleus and obtain the memories.

"Alright babe. Let's move out" he said to Chase before exiting Arcadia, the courser following behind him quickly. She had learned that Frank was flirting with her from Faraday who had pulled her away from the conversation with Dima to tell her that.

Flirting. She knew what that was. It was one of her subprotocols to allow for quick infiltration in certain situations. But he was flirting with her of his own free will it seemed. What did he see in her if that was the case? Or was that simply a facet of his personality? It was not easy for her to ascertain at the moment.

She followed him to the Nucleus, prepared to defend the detective from the Children but as it turned out there was no need. Frank apparently had had dealings with them in the commonwealth, having solved some case for them or another at the site of the bomb on the mainland. Ricter was cautious but he allowed them in. Tektus had simply laughed when he had asked for permission to enter. The zealot simply ushered him on saying that if he could get past the challenges Atom had set forth he should be allowed to try. Chase kept her mouth shut but couldn't help but admire how he handled them. Quick and efficient.

He set off. Chase followed him into the bowels of the former substation and it turned out that Tektus had been right. Assaultrons and mines littered the entire way to the terminal but eventually they were able to overcome them, Chase's combat skills quite handy in dispatching them. She noticed that he was quite able as well, preventing her from being destroyed by an assaultron who got the drop on them. He was remarkably accurate with his pistol, the shot passing only a few centimeters from her face before destroying the computing processes of the assailant and preventing any further assault. The robot fell to the ground, disabled, right next to Chase who simply looked at the man, her mind becoming more and more attached to him as a partner. It wasn't since her institute days that she felt she could count on someone else in battle.

"Thank you" she says simply before looking down, feeling a sense of shame that she hadn't caught the assaultron beforehand. He just put his pistol back into his holster and smiled. "No problem Chase. You would have done the same for me" he says, adding a pat onto her shoulder before walking towards the terminal, Faraday's program in hand.

"Give me a few minutes will you?" He asks before delving into hacking all relevant information from Dima's memories. She nods, leaning against a wall and watching out for any threats, feeling a strange need to protect the detective. It was strange to her, but many things were. He was not an institute asset nor was he a synth. Her sub routines should not allow a sense of protectiveness to attach itself to him. Perhaps it was a bug in the system?

Fifteen minutes pass, and then an hour before he pulls away from the screen a look on his face of fear and worry. "We gotta get to the vim factory. It looks like Dima murdered some poor idiot in Far Harbor and replaced them. He's got plans to kill the Children of Atom by detonating a nuke and a failsafe against far Harbor. We gotta get the codes to prevent that. Unless…" he says stopping, his natural curiosity halting him in his tracks, "you're working for Dima and don't want to stop him?" He asks , nervously fidgeting with his holster. It was never a guarantee that you'd survive fighting a courser. Frank probably knew this better than anybody.

"No. I want to stop him if he is wrong but I also wish to speak with him" she says, not sure how or why the words come out of her mouth. All she knows is she trusts the detective and yet she also trusts Dima.

He stops and nods, his hand moving away from the pistol. "Alright. You're lucky you're a pretty bird. Or I'd have to fight you" he said jokingly to hide his own fear. She smiles lightly, seeing his attempt at what was levity for what it was leading to him smiling back. "Hey would you look at that? You smiled and it doesn't look like you ate a lemon. I'm rubbing off on you" he said before gesturing to the exit. "We've gotta get going. Quicker we get the inside on who's who in Far Harbor and the two kill switches the better. Let's go".

Just like that they were off again, wanting to unravel the full mystery behind what was going on on the island. The super mutants made it harder, but eventually they found the body of Captain Avery. The holotape was also there explaining to them that Avery, the synth Avery, had no knowledge of what she was and that her only prerogative was to make Far Harbor friendlier to Arcadia. It was disgusting to Frank. She could tell and on their way to the shore to retrieve the windmill kill switch she engaged him in conversation.

"It is awful. The loss of one life. But he did it to save Arcadia and the other synths. Is it all that different than you killing Father for what he was planning to do? As much as I see what Dima did as abhorrent to you, you must admit that it was done with a noble cause and if we bear in mind how Far Harbor has interacted with Arcadia then we must say his plan was a success. They are not friendly by no means. But there is no outright hostility" she says simply, analyzing it with her machine efficiency.

This stops Frank right in his tracks and he turns to look at her, obviously distressed but also thinking about what she had said.

"That poor woman. Justice has to be served. Dima can't be allowed to get away with this" he says leading to her nodding in agreement with his sentiment but disagreeing with the act.

"And to bring Dima to justice would require the deaths of many here on the island. Far Harbor, Arcadia and even the men and women at the Nucleus. Their leader Tektus is a tyrant and a madman who uses fear to control his people. He may deserve death but what of the others? If you view the sacrifice as worthwhile I will join you in exposing Dima. However, I think it would be better to work with Dima and moderate his actions. Perhaps this is the best course of action. Maybe it is not the most honest, or the most just, but it is the one that minimizes casualties" she says, knowing that they shared that sentiment. Him out of his humanity and her out of her training. After all, she had now attached herself to this group. It's survival was her imperative as a courser.

"So you're saying it's my play huh?" He asks morosely to which she nods gently, understanding that he was not happy with having such a responsibility.

"Alright damn it. Too much is riding on this. Too many people and variables at play. Avery stays unrevealed as a synth and Far Harbor remains unaware. We go talk to Dima" he says as they finally reach the location. It's obvious that the soil is disturbed so he quickly takes the shovel he had been carrying since he found it at a shack and went to work. Chase once more set about with guarding him while he worked. She was happy that he listened to reason. Most people wouldn't. Especially not from a synth. And Frank had even less of a reason to trust one of her kind than anyone else.

She heard a thud as the spade strikes metal, and he soon works on uncovering the edge of the safe. The key is quickly inserted and the holotape with the kill switch on it extracted. Frank throws the shovel away with a crash and pockets the tape. "These things though, they stay with us. Good or bad Dima can't be allowed to make decisions in a vacuum. You and me? We watch his every move. That clear?" He asks to which she nods, agreeing with his oversight.

"Good" he says, walking off towards Arcadia with his shoulders hunched. He stops to look up at the sky and nods. "Gonna rain" he says before taking off his hat and plopping it onto Chase's. She's conscious that this is a charitable act and she smiles at him appreciatively. "Thank you. That is….sweet of you". She says before walking side by side with him up towards the mountain.

It isn't long until they get there. The fog lessening as They got higher and higher. The final showdown, even if it will be mostly a conversational one, is upon them. He smirks at Chase as he opens the door for her, ushering her in first. She obliges and waits for him to enter in behind her. Dima rises from his seat upon seeing the two and smiles. "You two have returned. Gpod. What have you learned from my memories?" He asks to which Frank is the first to respond.

"Nothing much. You just murdered Avery and replaced her with a synth to make Far Harbor like you guys. Got the launch code for the nuke in the Nucleus and the kill switch for the windfarm to kill either the children of Atom or the Harbormen if they got out of line. In other words you're a monster no different from the institute" he says accusingly.

Dima is shocked. He looks from Chase to Faraday. "No, this can't be true. I killed Avery? That must be why I removed the memories" he says, obviously distraught. That makes it easier for the two of them, knowing that Dima is filled with remorse.

"Relax. Chase explained it to me. You did what you thought best and while I should take you in doing so would get more people hurt. The problem is that this island is a powder keg waiting to explode. We still need to do something about it. So what's the next part of your plan Dima?"

Dima glances at the detective, pacing as he does. It lasts several moments but seems to come to him quickly enough. He stops and looks at Frank, curiously. "Tell me, what do you think of Tektus?" He asks to which Frank responds by pulling out another cigarette. He lights it and shakes his head. "Man's a monster who's willing to kill to get what he wants" he says simply, making Dima smile. "Yes. And what would you do if you could prevent him from doing such an evil and vile thing as what he plans? Would you?"

The pause in his voice is palpable and the silence hangs heavy in the air. "Yeah. But there's no way we'd get close enough to do it. Least not without someone noticing and if they notice the jigs up. Jigs up anyway as they'll see that their leader is dead"

"Very perceptive but I ask you, you see the cause of what I did in Far Harbor for Avery? You hate it but understand why. Surely to do the same thing to Tektus would not keep you awake at night? Surely it would not bother you so?"

"I suppose not. Bastard deserves to die for how he's killed his own people. Cold blooded. And the worst kind. Won't do his own dirty work. Gets Ricter to do it for him. But….to kill a man and replace him" he says, obviously thinking it over but not liking the resolution he was quickly coming to. He looks up at Dima, determination of his face. "You're sure this is going to work? That Far Harbor will be at peace? And what about the synth who you use to replace the madman? Do they consent to this?"

Dima nods in response to all his questions. "With both Far Harbor and the Nucleus' leadership predisposed to cooperation we can be assured that war will be averted. As for the synth he has volunteered to assist me. His memories will be wiped yes, but he has consented to this as well" he says, placing a hand on Frank's shoulder. "You have done much in the service of Far Harbor. And for this I thank you. However, I can not allow you to leave the island" he says grimly.

The response is instantaneous. Frank jerks his shoulder away from Dima's hand and scowls. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asks angrily. "I'm leaving. This case is done. Kasumi is home and soon I'm outta here. Who the hell are you to tell me I can't leave mac?"

The thought of Frank staying on the island is a pleasant one for Chase and she smiles unknowingly. It goes unseen by everyone else, busy as they are in the argument they are having. "I have run diagnostics on what would happen if you were to leave Frank. Not only would this fail, but the island would be overrun with nuisances of all kinds. You have been quite a force for good on Far Harbor and as her protector I cannot allow you to leave. You will lead this place to greatness. I have already contacted Nick Valentine. Everyone in the Commonwealth believes you to be dead. With the institute gone and the railroad and brotherhood at peace, what more work is there to do? No, your story in the commonwealth is over"

Frank's rage is clearly written on his face. "You did what? You have no right pal. No damn right. As for when my story ends, that's up to me not you"

"But your story did end. Long ago in that vault. Yes I have access to your records. Your wife and now your son both gone. What more do you have left in that world? To be a detective and solve missing persons cases? I have also hacked the files of Valentine's detective agency. In the past month you have been tasked with tracking down four cats. Is that the life you want?"

Frank looks downward. Angry as all hell yes, but also listening to Dima. The synthetic man's ability to reason was matched by none. Emotions however, had a much larger hold on the man in front of him. "I was planning on starting over. Maybe one day having a family again. Rebuilding. You wouldn't understand"

Dima nods and returns his hand to the man's shoulder. "I do. All to well. However, this is a possibility that is found in Far Harbor. Everyone in the commonwealth now believes their hero to be dead. If you return, they will kill you as a synth. Or the railroad will attempt to wipe your memories and kill you. You have no options. Aside from that I see that the women you traveled with did not have that connection with you. So what is the harm in trying to set down in new soil so to speak?"

Frank sighs and shakes his head, pushing Dima's hand off of him again but much gentler this time. "Let's just get to the matter at hand mac. When can we replace Tektus?" He asks as he lights up yet another cigarette.

Chase feels a strange pull to comfort the man. After all it appeared as if he had just lost everything. She could sense the grief pouring off of him.

Dima for his part acknowledges that while he is not happy about it, the detective has come to understand his reasoning and schemes. "Tomorrow. Faraday and I will be doing the alterations. Tonight, you must lure Tektus out of his lair and kill him. In the morning, before anyone had noticed, our Tektus will slip back in. I thank you for your sacrifice detective" he says simply before turning to Faraday to begin their work.

Frank begins to walk towards the exit of Arcadia and Chase makes to follow. "Hey uhh, why don't you stay here? I need some time with myself. I can handle Tektus" he says simply, sending a strange and negative feeling throughout Chase's system. Why would he not want her to travel with him? Did he not trust her anymore?

She acquiesced and stays back, watching as the door closes behind him. Doing a quick diagnostic check as well as a quick systems reboot of all her feelings and attachments she comes to a rather quick and thoughtful conclusion. If she was human or even a non courser synth, which were capable of a wider range of emotion and were practically human, she would be in love with the detective. Perhaps she already was be but was limited by the stop gap procedures set within her programming.

A plan slowly began to form in her mind. Faraday was already working on the synth downstairs, altering his facial features and programming his memories to be Tektus. Perhaps Dima could assist her with her plan.

She approaches the seated synth and smiles lightly. "Dima...I must as a favor of you in regards to the detective" she says, instantly capturing the machine's attention. "And what is it I can do for you then Chase?"

"As you know coursers are not true synths. We are limited in emotion and thought. This is to prevent us from losing our combat effectiveness. However, we can be re-tuned into becoming normal synths. Capable of love and attachment. What I am asking you is if you could do that to me, erase my memories of my life as a courser and instead implant a set of memories of a life spent as his friend. I want him to be happy and I will ensure that happiness with your help Dima" she says finishing in the same monotone she began in.

Dima is instantly curious. It was a strange request after all. "It sounds like you already have feelings for the man Chase. Why not simply tell him now?"

"I know that if I were a normal synth these feelings would be love. Or at least a truer and closer interpretation of love. However, as it stands they are not real as coursers are incapable of feeling attachment outside of asset functions" she says analytically.

Dima nods, understanding her reasoning. "Well, it is a possibility to do this for you Chase. However rewriting the memories of a courser does require a mental anchor, a person that they are attached to in some way. The way that the coding works means that the closest computer input to that of human emotions is love. But it does not necessarily mean it has to be romantic. I could implant memories of you being his sister instead for instance"

The look on Chase's face when this is suggested is an instant rebuttal of such an idea. "He can not be happy on this island with his sister. And that is the closest thing I feel for him at this point. I would like it to be done soon"

"Should we not first confer with the detective on this? It seems it would be another betrayal of trust to go behind his back and basically marry him off, even to you Chase" Dima says warningly.

Chase nods, having already worked it out in her own mind. "It will be up to him to accept or decline of course. If it is declined then I would simply request that my mind be reinstated to that of a courser. However, I think that any course of action that forces him to be happy is worth a try"

"What is one more deception if it leads to him being happy with staying on the island? Yes Chase. We will do this. We can begin immediately. Please, sit down" he says, motioning to the chair he had just vacated. Chase complies quickly, laying down in the chair.

_**The Next Day**_

Frank had dispatched Tektus quickly enough. A silenced pistol shot to the head had been enough. The issue was sneaking the corpse out of the submarine base. With Ricter on patrol it was hard, but with the help of two stealth boys not impossible. He quickly buried the body on a cliff overlooking the sea and town of Far Harbor. It was poetic to him. Forcing the man who hated the town to lay near it forever. He tossed another one of his cigarettes into the sea and went to light another one before realizing his pack was empty.

With a sigh he throws the empty carton away and heads back to Far Harbor, hoping to get some rest away from that crazy synth before he went back up. He knew he'd have to spend the rest of his life on the island but he was going to spend it as far away from Dima as possible. He'd miss Chase of course and maybe she'd visit him down in the town from time to time.

He crashed at Longfellow, the man having spent the night at The Last Plank instead. He knew he wouldn't mind. Not with the caps he'd paid him.

When he woke up he dressed quickly and headed up towards Arcadia, rifle drawn as the fog brought all sorts of monstrosities forth and he wanted to be able to get the first shot off in case of a fight.

Luckily for him his passage up to Arcadia occurred without incident and when he had knocked on the door a nervous Faraday was waiting to open it and ushered him in. "Something's happened. Something terrible. Chase was hurt" he says simply, playing into the plan Dima had set up without Chase's knowledge. He knew that Frank would decline if they were honest like Chase wanted to be. But if Chase's life was in danger? The Detectives altruism would inevitably come into play. He had rewrote Chase's core system, removing the stop gaps and combat training while implanting memories as well.

Chase would now think that she had met Frank in the commonwealth when she was very young. They were best friends and by the time she was twelve she had developed a crush on him. By fifteen she would have been head over heels in love with him. However, in order to explain Nora and Shaun Dima had to come up with a scenario. Instead of her the detective would have married another girl they knew, a bitter rival of Chase's. They would go on to have a son Shaun. However, both would be killed by gunners later on leading to an inconsolable Frank seeking comfort in her arms. Before long they would have married and moved to Far Harbor to set their lives up as Fishermen.

Dima knew it would take work to prop the backstory up. Nobody in Far Harbor knew the truth about Frank, having concealed it so well. And Chase was well near forgotten and with a few minor facial alterations she would never have been recognized.

The next part was tricky. Convincing Frank to play along and allow himself to be happy.

Faraday was nervous, not being aware or Dima's plan and thinking Chase to have been in serious danger.

"Dima was doing some maintenance on Chase when something went wrong. Her memories were wiped. We had to do something or she would have died. So we had to implant memories in her mind. For Coursers this is difficult. We had to revert her to a normal synth. Ohh god I can't believe this happened" he says, pacing excitedly outside the door.

"Easy doc. Is she going to be okay?" Frank ass, nervousness creeping into his voice.

The doctor stops and nods, but looks scared. "The issue is in the engineering. You see, to keep her mind going we needed to provide an attachment. As Dima calls it an anchor. And for Coursers it's doubly hard to keep. It needs to be a romantic attachment" he says in explanation. Frank just nods. "So you made her fall in love with one of the other synths here? How is that any different from slavery? Fix this right now Faraday" he says grasping the man's overcoat. He puts his hands up in self defense and closes his eyes prepared to be hit. "No it doesn't work like that. There needs to have been a previous connection of sorts. Something she had a hardware memory of. And well she wasn't really attached to anyone here….except you"

Frank's eyes go wide as he brings the man closer. "You're telling me that she's thinks she is in love with me now?" He asks shocked. "No she doesn't think. She is. Synths don't work the same way as humans do. And the connection was already there or it couldn't have been made. We also implanted memories…"

"That's enough Dr. Faraday. I'll take it from here" co!es the voice of Dima, stepping out from behind the curtain and smiling at Frank. "Last night's operation was a success. Tektus has become much more friendly to Far Harbor and Arcadia"

"I don't give a horse's ass. What happened to Chase?"

The smile instantly drops from Dima's face as Faraday is released and the doctor slinks off, allowing his superior to address the fuming detective. "Faraday has already explained it to you and all is as he said. She remembers nothing more than being your wife after the death of Nora and Shaun in a Gunner attack"

"My wife?!" He shrikes forcing Dima to quiet him. "Yes. It was the only way to save her. I am sorry for any inconvenience this causes you but you must move forward. I do not blame you if you want nothing more to do with Arcadia but please do not make Chase suffer for your hatred for me"

Frank gruffly nods and makes to walk in. "I'll just let her down easy. She can get over it." He says, stopped by Dima's hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. Part of her courser technology could not be overridden. She is a very possessive and jealous woman now. Any attempt you try to avoid or leave her will not be accepted by you"

"You know ever since coming here I haven't had a damn say in anything. You're no better than the institute Dima" he hurls at the robotic man before pushing his way past the cloth barrier.

Dima does not follow and the detective is thankful for this. He was dealing with a lot of different emotions right now. He was married, couldn't leave the woman, and knew he'd never have a family again no because of it. Perhaps the Brotherhood was right about synths. Mankind could do without this kind of confusion.

He sees Chase lying on a hospital bed, the blanket brought up basically to her neck. She was just waking up, her eyelids fluttering slightly as she got used to the light. Frank hoped it would turn out to be a dream or a lie. Chase wouldn't have romantic feelings for him or believe herself to be his wife. It might all be a practical joke on Dima's part. A sick practical joke.

He moves beside the bed and sits down, happy that he left his fedora and tattered brown suit back at Longfellows. It certainly wouldn't have been comfortable with how stuffy he was feeling. He looked like a harborman, flannel shirt and overalls.

Chase's eyes settle on his when they finally open and the reaction is instantaneous. She leaps out of the bed and into his arms. "Ohh baby I was so worried. When that creature came out of the mist I thought we were goners but you were so brave baby" she says kissing Frank right on the lips. Her arms snake around his shoulders and pull him close, making him realize for the first time that she is naked. He feels her bare breasts, very large despite what the courser uniform showed off, pressing into his chest.

He doesn't return to kiss and instead gently pushes the woman off of him. "Chase you're naked" he says blushing profusely as he puts her back down on the bed and covers her up with the blanket once more, her shoulders the only thing exposed. She rolls her eyes and sits up again, instantly uncovering her again. "So? I seem to recall that you like when I'm naked" she says with a giggle, moving back in closer to kiss the sitting man. He had to roll with a lot of the punches, making sure that Chase doesn't think anything is off. He knew from his limited understanding that if her memories were breached now she would die and couldn't let that happen. Instead of kissing her on the lips he leans in and kisses her cheek gently. "I'm uhh, glad to see you too Chase" he says awkwardly

The woman just looks at him, a little put off by his lukewarm reaction to her. "Did I do something wrong baby? It's just….I don't know you seem strange" she says, regarding her 'husband". He smiles gently and pats her shoulder in a friendly manner. "No Chase you're fine. Just tired is all I guess" he says gently. Chase. No baby, doll or toots. This was strange. Why was her husband acting like he had never seen her naked before? She makes to ask another question but is interrupted by Dima's entrance, forcing her to duck under the sheets to hide her nudity.

"Ahh Mrs. So glad you are alright. It's a miracle we found you and your husband here in the fog. You must be new to the island. Gulpers are a serious danger and I would ask that both of you avoid the fog altogether" he says, earning a reproachful gaze from Frank. "Yeah thanks Dima" he says morosely looking back at Chase but not really at her. His eyes were downcast. "How are you feeling Chase? Ready to get out of here?" He asks to which she nods. "Right as rain honey. And yes. I really would like us to get home. A picnic, while a romantic idea, was not the best one for this island baby. Maybe just dancing at that nice little bar next time" she says with a giggle.

Frank just nods, not saying anything in response. Dima just smiles at the two. "Well we have some clothes for you. Your old ones were destroyed unfortunately but they are on the toilet in that room over there. Please at your own pace" he says, exiting the room. Frank makes to stand and she stops him, a hand on his arm. "What's wrong baby? You're acting really weird. If I did something wrong tell me so I can apologize huh? I'm already missing how you'd look at me" she says a sad smile playing on her lips.

"It's not that,umm doll," he says awkwardly trying out a term of endearment "I just need to talk with Dima and then we can well, go back to Far Harbor after you're done changing." He says before abruptly standing and walking out, leaving the woman with her thoughts.

"Alright anything else I need to know" he asks Dima, resigned to his fate. Dima is quick to pull him in close and hand him a holotape. "This is what you and your wife's life has been. All information is contained on the tape. Brooks is a synth and has already secured a home and a job for you. You'll be working in his shop. And for what it is worth detective, thank you for everything" he finishes as Frank tucked the tape into one of his pockets. He ignores the robot and waits for Chase to exit.

When she does she is dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans, her long black tresses hanging past her shoulders. She smiles at Frank and loops her arm through his. "Well, let's get home before the fog rolls back in baby" she says her eyes looking up at the man in adoration. It's deeply unsettling for him and he chooses to avert his eyes again. "Uhh yeah let's get going". A frown creases the woman's lips and she walks next to her husband, waving goodbye to Dima and shouting another thanks before exiting Arcadia.

Dima waves back after they are gone and smiles to himself. "Goodbye Chase"

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Goddammit talk to me then you jerk!" Comes the shout from the upstairs. It was obvious to everyone around Far Harbor that the new couple were not at peace. It had started a few days after they had arrived. Frank had first gone to Brooks, getting the key to their home and buying a few items of furniture. He threw himself into repairing the shack on the dock they had gotten before rushing off to the boat that left to fish every morning. Chase didn't see him all day and for the first two days it didn't bother her much. But it quickly became clear that Frank was avoiding her. He would come home and go straight to bed, not in their bed but on the couch.

The first night he had been away, she had eagerly waited for him, making sure to dress in a rather flimsy nightgown she had gotten from Brooks as part of the wardrobe she had ordered from him. She wanted their first night in Far Harbor together to be special. After all, all that had happened in the Commonwealth and all the heartache, making a new start felt right. No more baggage or sorrow. Just the two of them together. She knew from the doctor she had seen in Diamond city that she was infertile so the idea of having a baby was out, but there were many unattended children on Far Harbor. Perhaps they could adopt?

That didn't matter for tonight however. What mattered was finally getting the honeymoon she had always wanted with her husband. She wondered if it counted as a honeymoon if they lived in the place where they "honeymooned" afterwards but she decided she didn't care. There was a certain romance to being by the sea, regardless of where it was.

She heard him there, the door to their home closing behind him as he takes off his boots. Chase blushes and rushes to the bed, laying on her side and draping one leg over the other, making sure to expose her thigh.

"Frank? Is that you sweetie?" She calls, knowing it is him but wanting to start conversation. "Uhh yeah Chase. It's me" he says entering the room, peeking his head around the corner of the door and seeing her. His eyes go wide and Chase can't help but smile at him in what she hoped was an alluring pose. "Hi sailor" she says jokingly, patting the bed. "Come here huh? It's been awhile since I've gotten to see you up close" she says, feeling that statement to be painfully true.

The reaction on his face is instantaneous. His eyes avert away from her and the blush on his face is clear as day. "Actually Chase, I'm going to bathe. You know how it is on a fishing boat huh? So uhh, maybe not tonight. I'm sore and very tired" he adds in explanation. Chase just frowns but tries to find a way to salvage the situation.

"Well I can help you bathe sweetie. And as for being sore, well you did like when I used to rub your back when we lived at Finch farm. And the kicker here? Nobody else around but us so we can be more….. relaxed" she says twirling a strand of her hair in between her fingers.

"Well, it's just uhhh I'm sorry sweetie I just really don't feel in the mood tonight you know? It's a little hard out there. And these clothes they uhh, well really stink. Nothing romantic about getting clean tonight haha" he says, chuckling nervously.

She can't fight the frown that sneaks across her face. Why wasn't he jumping into bed with her? Why was he giving her the cold shoulder? This wasn't like him at all but she didn't want to push it and fight with him. They never fought and she'd be damned if she was the one to ruin that record.

"Alright well, will you at least come lay down with me?" She asks, a tight smile framing her face.

"Uhh yeah after I'm all cleaned up I'll come in and lay down. Got a pair of pajamas from Brooks to so I'll change into them and then come in alright?"

"Alright" she says quietly, smiling sadly as the door closes. "I love you" she shouts, hoping he hears her. She receives no answer and instead hears the water emptying into the tub, the system he set up to heat water working well.

She shakes her head and sighs, placing her face in her hands and groaning. What had she done wrong? Was he really just too tired? These questions circled through her mind with a frequency unusual for her.

She turns to her memories. They'd grown up in the Commonwealth together. Two kids on a farm. Well three. There was always Nora.

Nora. The name filled her with a mixture of anger and sadness. They were never close. Never friendly. Chase wouldn't admit it but she had always been jealous of Nora. She never did any real work on the collective farm and was always the favorite. Chase always worked and barely got any recognition. But she ignored this. After all, she had Frank as her best friend. When they were kids they were inseparable and he always helped her with her work as well as doing his own. Eventually, when childhood was behind them and both had grown, she thought perhaps her and Frank would become more. But he didn't notice her in the same way and instead started spending much more time with Nora. She'd catch them together laughing and holding hands and it would send her into fits of anger.

Of course she tried to approach Frank but how easy was it to get a guy to recognize another girl when he was already head over heels for the most popular girl? And she loved him back? It wasn't easy. Especially with her work schedule which only doubled as Nora was promoted to supervisor of crop output.

She let trying though and the few times she was able to talk to him, they remained friendly. But she was never able to get him to connect on a level more personal than that. Eventually it all ended. A party was thrown one night, the Finches wanting to celebrate the harvest. She had dressed in her nicest dress, hoping to catch her friend's attention. After all it was a harvest celebration and a lot of people from other settlements would be around to party. Lots of guys would be angling to meet Nora and dance with her. She had been the talk of many settlements after all.

Unfortunately things didn't go that way. She didn't get alone time with her best friend. Nor did she tell him that she loved him. She didn't even get to dance with him.

What hurt the most though was seeing him pull her in close and kiss her. Before long he was on one knee and holding a ring. She said yes.

Things went much faster after that. Chase didn't really care about too much. She worked and worked hard. So hard that the owners finally started to notice her. She didn't care for their praise though. She wanted to talk with her friend but with their duties on opposite sides of the farm she didn't have much chance. And aside from that he was rarely away from his new new wife. A year went by like this with only intermittent contact. Shaun was born soon after that, leading to a lot of fanfare. Chase was happy for him too. It just hurt her that he was not only married to another woman but now had a child with her. It had always been her dream to eventually have a family with him. It seemed like it would always remain a dream.

One day, when Shaun was about five months old, the gunners came. There was no conversation. Just the firing of rifles. Apparently someone did not like how successful the farm was getting. So they hired the gunners. The farm turned into a battlefield and Chase found herself blasting away at the attacking mercenaries. Frank was quickly beside her, shooting his laser rifle accurately killing whoever came close to the farms lines. He didn't say anything but he smiled at her as if to say ain't this something?

Things hadn't gone well. Many people were killed. Frank rushed back towards his house, wanting to check on his wife and son only to find it a charred mess. He dug through the remains, desperately looking for his family as the survivors watched, his cries growing louder.

The story gets simpler after that. Chase was there for him. Let him sob and cry into her shoulder. Eventually he got better and they remained close. Things moved, slowly of course. But eventually they graduated from hugs to kisses and from kisses to groping and from groping to lovemaking. They were married soon after that and decided to leave for an island they had heard of. Farming just didn't have an appeal anymore and Chase, wanting a chance to make a life with her husband without the ghosts of the past, agreed.

Now though, laying on the bed with only her thoughts she can't help but wonder back to all that had happened. It's then she realizes that the tub has emptied hearing the slow draining sound as the purifier under the tub went to work on the dirtied water.

She can't help herself as she gets out of bed and opens the door, seeing Frank asleep on the couch, his head over the backboard. She feels disappointment and anger well up inside her. Why hadn't he come to lay down like she asked? Was it so wrong that she wanted to be held by her husband after being attacked and almost dying on this island? She didn't think so. Chase was very forgiving though. Especially when it came to Frank.

She decided to speak with him the next morning about what had happened. It wasn't right that he avoided her like that. They were married weren't they? They should be able to talk without lying to each other.

She wakes him up gently, knowing that even if she knew he wasn't too tired to make love that he had had a long day the day before. Seeing as this was his day off she wanted to allow him to relax but, she wasn't letting him off the hook.

"Morning hunny" she says gently kissing him, moving herself into his lap. He awakens with a start and finds himself eye to eye with her, again in a position he wasn't fully comfortable with.

"Ughhg morning" he says groggily, blinking away the last remnants of sleep in his eyes as he stretches. "Mind hopping off me Chase? I need to use the restroom". Again she's out off but it's a reasonable request. You gotta go you gotta go after all. She extricates herself from him and moves to the couch cushion beside him. He gets up and paddles off to the bathroom leaving her to sit on the couch still in her nightdress. It's then that an idea pops into her mind. Perhaps he didn't want to make love last night but today? He was rested and she was still dressed in her little present for him. Perhaps this was all just her imagination. She was over thinking things. Frank still loved her, and still found her attractive.

When he returns he sees her sitting on the couch, splayed out in such a way as to mimic last night. "Soo, feeling rested?" She asks teasingly, forcing him to think quickly. She didn't know this but he was in in turmoil. How could he have sex with her? These were false memories implanted in her mind. This wasn't real. He hated Dima. Despised him so much that if he ever saw him again he'd kill him.

"Ohh babe, I forgot to mention. I have to go down to the dock" he says, coming up with a plan quickly. "Yeah Mariner wants me to scrub the underside of the boats. Yeah" he says, knowing that the strict woman who was his boss had asked him no such thing but deciding that not only would it him out of this situation, he had never thought he'd run from an amorous and beautiful woman, but also endear him to the locals. After all, Harbormen respected hard work.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks, jumping up and getting in front of him to prevent him from leaving. "You're acting like I'm diseased or something. What man doesn't want to make love when his wife is dressed like this?" She says, emphasizing the material of her night dress by holding it between her thumb and forefinger. He looks visibly uncomfortable but she continues, this time more calmly than angrily. She steps forward and places her hand on his face. "Come on baby, tell me huh? Tell me so I can fix it. You don't have to carry everything yourself. We're a team remember? You and me. It's always been that way" she says.

It's not true. Not always. For a long time it was him and Nora. But she refused to bring that up. Did that have something to do with it? Was he avoiding her because he regretted marrying her so quickly after Nora? It had only been a year, but life is short in the commonwealth, or at least most of the time it is. If he was regretting marrying her she was only going to work to change that. She wouldn't lose him. Couldn't.

"It's not like that sweetie. It's just, well I want to make a good impression here you know and I'm just worried about the job and all. Plus there is always the gulpers to keep me worried. It's just a lot right now" he says, telling a half truth.

She knows he's hiding something. Holding something in but how can she draw it out? Maybe he really is just worried about his new job. "Alright" she says quietly, deciding to let time go by. "Go ahead but….well at least kiss me goodbye?" She asks trying to be cute and pouting her lips, giving him the puppy dog eyes he always seemed to cave too. He nods and leans down, quickly pecking her lips before pulling back. "Alright Chase. See you a little later huh?" He asks before rushing out the door.

"I love you" she shouts to him, hoping he heard. But all that responds to her is the sound of the sea.

The next weeks pass in similar fashion. He rarely talked to her. Every time she tried to kiss him or initiate affection he froze up and gave just a bare minimum. He never slept in bed with her and was always gone in the morning before she could wake. He even ate dinner at the Last Plank instead of at home. How could she prove to him that she was a good wife if he wasn't around to see how well she kept their home or taste the meal she cooked? It began to grate on her, and one day she snapped, screaming at him. It happened every night he came home after dinner. It wasn't long before he started yelling back.

Their rows became legendary around the island with everyone speculating that the island was going to break them up.

She cried. When she was on her own she cried. What had happened to them? Where was the old Frank she knew? The romantic one who never let her think he didn't love her?

He comes in one night, seeing her crying on the bed. She's quick to wipe her tears and get up ready for another fight but he just raises his hands. "Chase… I don't want to fight. I just...well I think maybe I should leave" he says quietly. It forces her her heart up into her throat. Leave? Leave her? She is instantly rushing too him. She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face into his chest. "Don't. Please" she whispers, the tears running down her cheeks. "Come on Chase. I'm not happy and I know you're miserable"

She shakes her head. "I'm only upset because you won't talk to me. You won't touch me. You won't kiss me. You won't even tell me you love me. Please. Is it something I did? Am I ugly to you now? Or….is there someone else? Please just tell me. I'm begging you to speak with me" she asks, finally breaking. She sobs into his chest and he holds her tight against him. He's quick to realize that he made a mistake. He never wanted to hurt her. "No, sweetie it's none of that. You're a gorgeous woman. And no there isn't anyone else it's just...everything is different" he says, making a final decision.

"I feel out of my element. Everything is changed. I didn't have a choice in so much. And now….well we're here and it's just us two and I don't know where to go from here. I'm…..scared" he says, telling more of the truth than she even realizes.

"Then you should talk to me. Ask me to help. Let me touch you and love you. You shouldn't need to do this on your own. It's us. Not just you baby" she says, a little angry still but also touched that he finally told her the truth. She was starting to see a glimmer of her husband. She gently begins to rub the side of his face and before long she smiles at him. "You haven't shaved in a few days. There's a lot of stubble" she says teasingly forcing the man to feel his own face. "Ahh I'm sorry Cha...doll. I'll shave it right now" he says making to move from her arms. She stops him from moving however, realizing that he had just called her what he used to call her. It sent a feeling of pure bliss up her spine to hear him say it. She keeps caressing his face.

"No, keep it. I like it" she says teasingly before deciding to further test the waters she found herself moving into. She leans up and kisses him, her arms going around his shoulders. For a minute he doesn't respond and she's frightened that nothing has changed between them. However, his hands quickly go to her hips and pull her close, his own mouth moving gently against hers.

It's not long until they are moving towards the bedroom, hands and lips moving all over each other as articles of clothing are thrown away helter skelter,landing everywhere.

In another few minutes they are on their bed, making passionate love to each other. Chase couldn't feel more complete than she was under her husband, feeling not only pleasure but love as he kisses her passionately, moving his face into her neck to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He apologizes, constantly, and she forgives him, every time.

When they are finally sated and laying in bed next to each other, he pulls her into his arms, pressing her back against his chest as he lazily rubs her large breasts. He was sure that Dima had altered her in this manner as well, but he let that thought drop. He cared more for Chase as she was than he hated Dima.

"Well, that was quite the makeup session" she says teasingly reaching up to rub the back of his head while nuzzling his nose with hers. "But next time, let's skip the arguing and get straight to this. It's more enjoyable" she coos teasingly to which Frank can't help but laugh. It was hard to get used to Chase's new flirty personality but he loved it all the same. He holds her close and kisses her cheek. "I agree. And...I love you" he says. For some reason he finds himself meaning it. He's saying it to Chase. Not a synth and not to protect her. He means it.

She goes quiet and turns in his arms, facing him now. She's teary eyed and her voice comes out ragged making him hate himself a bit for letting it get to the point where saying I love you would have such an effect. She rubs his face even more, clasping both of her hands onto either side of his face and looking into his eyes. "I love you too" she says in return before kissing him.

_**6 Years Later**_

"Come on Mom, you know I have to go to the docks" comes seventeen years old Tony's voice. Chase just smirks at him, turning from the sink where he is washing dishes. "Ahh to see that Stephanie girl right? She can wait a few more minutes. Just grab the bag and put it in the trash compost" she says simply, a smile on her lips. The boy rolls his eyes and grabs the bag, doing as he's told. "Yes Mom" he says receiving a "I love you and have fun" in return.

Bertha came in and snagged an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it noisily. "where's Tony going ma?" She asks simply to which her mother answers. "Ohh he's going to see his girlfriend that he says isn't a girlfriend".

"What? That's not fair. You'll let him date but not me? Seems crappy in my opinion?" She says, calmly. Then again Bertha was always calm, radiating a sense of purpose and maturity. It had been that way since the two of them were young. She still remembered three weeks after making up with her husband when they found the pair. Seeing them in their pitiful clothes and sick as they were, they just looked at each other and instantly adopted them. The town was shocked at the turnaround in a marriage they thought was surely doomed but quickly found joy to be celebrated as the island was thwarted in their minds.

It took awhile but Bertha and Tony quickly warmed to their parents. Bertha became the apple of Frank's eyes and he quickly taught her everything he had learned about fishing and self defense. Tony was a mother's boy through and through and it was often that he would help around the house though that had gotten rarer and rarer. It was always a mothers lot to lose her son to another, usually younger woman.

"Take it up with your father dear. You know how he feels about you and boys" she says with a smile, enjoying an easy rapport with her daughter. "Ohh can you take Maggie's bottle out of the heater? I know she is going to wake up so-" before she can even finish her sentence a cry emanates from the basanitte and she drops the dishes to rush over to the baby. Frank and her had taken the little girl in when her parents were killed by Anglers. The two had seen the little bundle in the parents caravan and picked her up. Chase had tried to nurse her but found she couldn't produce milk either. She wondered why that was before deciding that it was linked to her infertility. She coos down at the little girl and bounces her lightly in her arms. She continues crying however, and Chase laughs, realizing that Maggie was going to be another Daddy's girl. She was always quiet in his arms.

"Uhh ohh, I hear someone crying" he says coming through the door, his fishing equipment still on. "Give her here doll. I'll take care of it and leave those dishes for me too" he says lovingly as his wife places their daughter into his arms. He smiles and coos down at their little bundle of joy and instantly she goes quiet, instead giggling at the funny faces her dad was making. Beer quickly comes back in, bottle in hand and smiles when she notices Frank. "Hi Daddy. Here's the bottle" she says and he takes it from her hand to give to the baby, who's hands grip at the air expectant at being fed. She latches on instantly and Frank smiles at Bertha. "Hiya honey. What have you been up to today?"

"Just crabbing at the back docks. But...well I got invited to Nina Lee's birthday party tonight" she says wanting to ask him something. "Well alright" he says as he bounces Maggie in his arms. "You're old enough now. And I trust you but….don't do anything I wouldn't do" he says teasingly as he kisses his eldest on her forehead. "Go get washed up. Thomas will be there tonight and I know you have a crush on him" Chase whispers, kissing her daughter's cheek as she passes as well. Frank looks up, having heard something conspiratorial. "What was that?" He asks to which his smiling wife replies quickly. "Nothing sweetie. Nothing".

He looks on warily at his wife but returns to cooing at Maggie soon enough. She can't get over the sight watching her husband hold their baby. It didn't matter if they didn't come from her. These three were hers and they would always be hers.

"You look very sexy in that new dress baby" he says teasingly, putting Maggie down in the bassinet as she began to yawn, already tired again.

Chase can't help but blush as she feels his hands go around her midsection and a kiss placed on her neck. "Come on honey. You know I look old now" she says teasingly. He just laughs. "A few grey hairs don't make you old. Neither do a few wrinkles. That's just what the harbor does to you. Besides, you still have the body of a twenty year old" he tease as he begins to run her shoulders. "What say you and I go upstairs and do the captains dance?" He asks , referring to the night after his own captains dance when he killed a mirelurk queen in her name.

She smirks and rolls her eyes. "Well I suppose I can find the time for you doll" she says jokingly before getting serious. She turns in his arms and kisses his lips passionately. Her chin then rests on his shoulder. "I'm glad we got our happy ending. It's perfect. It's us." She says to which he can't help but agree, his eyes looking out past the window and the town up to the mountain. Arcadia bursts through the fog like a beacon and for the first time he can't help but be thankful for Dima.


End file.
